Saving amy
by kasey33
Summary: Amy lived in California and after her mothers death her and her father move to Virginia.Amy is new and Ty is interested in her but amy is suffering from a certain someone.will ty be able to save her?better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ty has a good life he has a loving mother and father, a great horse, and annoying yet loveable brothers. Amy, on the other hand, has great horses that she cares for, however in the last week her father has gotten bitter and bitter from her mothers death. Amy's father is selling the original heartland and making them move from California to Virginia. Amy can't deal with this change in her life. Will Ty be able to understand? Will Ty be able to save him from herself and from her father?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy pov**

**It so hard here without mom. I don't know what's happening anymore!!! I don't even know my dad anymore he's so angry all the time…**

"**Get your stuff packed!" Tim Fleming said.**

"**What? Where are we going?" I asked **

"**AMY! Don't act stupid do you really think we are going to stay here!!! Get your damn stuffed packed..." Amy's dad said and trailed off.**

"**Where are we going?" Amy asked curiously**

"**Virginia now get packed now!!!" He said becoming very angry.**

"**What about the horses? And the business? We can't leave sunny!!" Amy said**

"**We're taking your stupid animal with us!!" He said**

**Amy couldn't take anymore she tried to hold it in but couldn't any longer.**

"**No we are staying here and Sunny isn't a stupid animal why are you like this yeah she was your wife but she was my mother!!!!!" Amy said knowing she had gone way too far.**

"**What did you say?" He said advancing on Amy.**

"**You heard me!!" Amy said **

**Unprepared Amy's father raised his hand and slapped Amy. She fell to the ground, he wasn't done with her though he kicked and beat her for 5 minutes and when he finished he picked her up and took her to the truck and threw her in. Amy was unconscious and bleeding. Amy's father put sunny in the trailer and got some of her stuff and they left Heartland and California forever and were on there way to Virginia.**

**Amy woke the next morning very scared and hurt ever where. She wasn't sure what quite happened and then it all flooded back to her. She looked out the window and saw a beautiful field and then she saw rows of stalls and then a cute little house with a pool. (A/n: I know it wouldn't take a day to get to Virginia but I wanted to get into the story)Amy got out of the truck and heard Sunny nicker. She went to him and made sure he was alright. She pulled the ramp down and let him explore their new home. As she was watching Sunny joyfully munch on some grass she was startled when she heard someone come up behind her. Amy slowly turned around and noticed the most handsome guy ever. He had emerald eyes and a nice tan and sandy brown hair (A/n: sorry if I messed up with the description I forgot the color of his hair) not to mention you could so see his abs through the shirt he was wearing. **

"**Hi, I'm Ty Baldwin I live 5 miles up the road. Umm well we just heard there were new people moving in so we just wanted to welcome you." Ty said looking at Amy in a very concerned way.**

"**Oh Well that's nice of you to do. I'm Amy Fleming and this is Sundance but you can call him Sunny. We just moved her from Bakersfield, California. You may have heard of Heartland we gonna open a new one right here." Amy said still a little taken back by Ty's good looks.**

"**Yeah I have heard of heartland it's a really good place I'm sorry to hear about your mother she was highly talked of by a few of the previous owners of the horses we have at Baldwin ways. I don't mean to be nosy but what happened to your cheek and is that blood on your shirt?" Ty said **

**I had totally forgotten about what happened the other day. I knew I was blushing and my mind was blank I had know idea how I was going to cover this up.**

"**Umm well you see… umm" I said I was interrupted by the person who did this even his voice made my eyes well with tears and me flinch. Hopefully Ty didn't notice but I knew he did.**

"**So you and your stupid horse are awake I see why don't you do something like make some food!" My dad said rudely I stared at Ty hoping he would rescue me even though I didn't know him.**

"**Hey since you don't have any grain or anything for your horse how about you bring Sunny over to my place for a few days?" Ty said obviously getting my message.**

"**Thanks that would be nice we can take the truck" I said**

"**That's ok I have a trailer hitched up to my truck we can take Sunny in there if that's ok with you?" Ty said**

"**That would be perfect I'll load him up" I said looking into those emerald eyes that were filled with sympathy. I took sunny and lead him into the trailer Ty put the ramp up and got my door for me.**

"**Ok so what really happened?" He said signaling toward my cheek and bloody shirt.**

"**Ok well dad came in and told me to get pack I asked why he said we were moving I got mad and said no we are not going any where and he lost and smacked me and beat the crap out of me and then I woke up and was here." I said with my cheeks becoming hot. Ty's eyes were filled with anger towards my dad and sympathy towards me.**

"**Well we're here I'll set sunny up next to my horse's stall" Ty said**

"**Ok what's your horses name?" I asked following Ty towards a humongous barn.**

"**Copper penny but you can call him just Copper" Ty said **

**I walked over to the stall that had copper in it, copper was a 16.2 hh thoroughbred the color of copper, copper had a nice blaze and was just magnificent.**

"**Wow he's so handsome and well built" I said but all of a sudden everything went dark.**


	3. author's note

**Hey u guys I think im gonna rewrite it I haven't decided yet tell me what u think**


End file.
